


金东 | 谋情害命

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 06:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Kudos: 23





	金东 | 谋情害命

随你 陷害我 虐待我 掏空我 榨干我  
其实我 很清楚 不过没说  
只要 答应我 你对我 无论做什么  
绝不在 他身上做

-

“唔……”

李鹤东佩了口枷，合不拢的嘴角被狠狠破开。硕大的性器前端顶上柔软的腮肉，一侧脸颊鼓出明显的弧度。他无法通过收缩口腔含住阴茎细细吸吮，只能努力卷着舌尖刮蹭起柱身上的脉络，试图讨好它的主人。

“没吃饭还是我喂不饱你？嗯？”

温柔的声线带着与之不符的讥讽意味，谢金箍着李鹤东的后脖子往自己身前撞，项圈中央坠着的金色铃铛晃个不停，奏出一章清脆的变奏曲。

最近有些上火，干涩的喉头被生生肏开的感觉并不好受。李鹤东闷哼了两声，伸手裹住囊袋轻柔地搓揉起来，感受到脑后的力度弱了些，便迅速握着肉柱将冠状沟压在自己舌头上舔弄。

他控制不住地想要取悦眼前这个男人，是受体内欲望的驱使，还是别的什么，李鹤东不知道。

远远看去，画面里只有两具胴体，高瘦的那个靠在床头好整以暇地抚摸着身下光洁细腻的皮肉，指尖沿着脊柱一路向下游弋。另个圆润些的跪趴在一侧，卖力吞吐着口中饱胀的物件。

“嗯哼……”

谢金作恶的手将后穴顺着汁液脱落出一小半的震动棒推进了最深处，抽插的时候故意避开了李鹤东的敏感点，每次都将将触到腺体又立刻挪开另攻别处。

欲求不满的结果就是李鹤东分神去夹后面那根假玩意儿，伺候嘴里真东西的力度不由得小了许多。

“可真够不择食的，就这尺寸也能满足你？”

不轻不重的一脚踹在心口上，李鹤东匍匐在床沿咳个不停，刚刚谢金淅淅沥沥的前液不小心呛进了气管。他像个破风箱般喘着粗气，涎水滑过下颌淌向深色床单洇出一圈透明印渍。

李鹤东脑后口枷束绳被解开丢向床脚，谢金把人抱起分腿放在膝头上，歪头去寻他红肿的唇瓣。舌尖灵巧地舔过上颚，扫荡齿根，复又退出来重重啃咬起两片软肉。

跪坐的姿势使得李鹤东体内那根按摩棒全根没入穴口，下身酥酥麻麻的充实快感换来两句难耐的呻吟，从被过度使用失去知觉的嘴角溢出。

他想攥紧自己的性器自慰，可谢金不会允许这种自作主张的行为发生。李鹤东只能倾身用挺翘的龟头去蹭谢金柱身上的青筋，滴滴答答的清液从铃口争先涌出糊满了整根肉棒。

“这就开始发浪了啊，呵你当是姐妹磨屄呢？”

谢金松开撑在李鹤东腰间的手，摘了眼镜与他调笑。一手捞过床头柜上的遥控器调到了最高档，另只大掌拢住身前尺寸略小的那支阴茎上下撸动，拇指上的薄茧狠狠剐蹭着脆弱的马眼。

“主、主人，给我唔……”

突如其来的前后夹击爽得李鹤东都快坐不稳了，他环着谢金的脖颈在人耳畔求欢，甜腻的音调彻底勾起了男人的兴致。泥泞的后穴被迫承受更多，两根修长的指头紧贴着震动棒一同探入内壁，抠挖起湿热的软肉。

李鹤东觉得自己快被肏熟了，就像一串饱满的葡萄，混在流水线上期待着压榨，酿成醉人的红酒。他垂头贴上谢金的颈窝低低抽泣着，眼皮被男人身上的温度熨得发烫。

即将攀上情潮的最高点，未果。

“你乖乖忍着不「偷跑」我就不给你戴锁了好不好。”

“好...嗯啊…”

疑问句式，不容置疑的命令口吻。谢金用拇指堵住了铃口即将到来的一波喷泄，在李鹤东变了调的嘤咛声响起的同时抽出了嵌在后穴的两根手指，连带湿腻到握不住的按摩棒。

谢金用膝盖顶着他的跨部把人撑了起来，直直矗立着的阳具戳向李鹤东臀缝间。肉刃劈开烂熟透红的的穴口，一下捣进了死物无法抽送到的深度。

只消几记冲撞，食髓知味的身子便能主动索取额外的欢愉。李鹤东像株蔓草似的攀附着谢金，随他起伏的动作摇曳，还偷偷摆动腰肢替快感加速。

“转过去，给我看看小母狗是怎么摇的。”

谢金抽出性具，把人抱起转了半圈放在自己大开的双腿间。一时合不拢的穴眼儿冲他不住翕张着褶皱，半透明的体液被慢慢挤压着滴了出来。

李鹤东半身跌在棉布床单上提不起气力，下面硬到了极限又不敢射出来，只能用小腹紧紧压着像是憋尿般忍着。

啪啪两记脆响，谢金往李鹤东饱满的臀瓣上毫不客气地扇了扇，晃出一圈肉波，白皙的肌肤表面渐渐浮出两个完整的红手印。

“发什么愣想嘛呢？一天没上板子你就皮痒了？”

似乎是被板子两个字吓着了，李鹤东双手撑在脑袋边乖乖抬腰撅了撅屁股，整个背部又因为努力抑制的欲望而紧绷成一条直线。

谢金又是重重两掌落在了臀肉和腿根的交界处，打完还捏了捏会阴处薄薄一层皮脂，指甲盖儿滑过囊袋根部打了个转。

“说，刚刚在想什么？是不是早上出门遇到的那个？我是没他高还是鸡儿没他大，还是你被肏够了想开荤上他？”

“艹…到底是谁在看…啊你他妈昨天还摸人家肩膀嗯…”

李鹤东近乎是懵了，两句脏话脱口而出，习惯性地怼了回去。那个男人是对门新搬来的邻居，长了张略带稚气的苹果脸，五官也是精致好看得紧。

所以，这算飞来横醋吗？

谢金搂着李鹤东腰腹间的二两软肉把人重新圈进了自己怀里，挺胯将肉茎重新送进了肠道，找准角度细细研磨着内壁略凸起的一小块肉疙瘩。每次只肏进去半根，又抽出来一小截，前段始终泡在紧致湿润的汁水里。

“他说他那件卫衣可拆卸，给我看看肩上的拉链，呼我寻思给你也整一件，合着你倒是醋上了。”

“唔才没有……”

这样的抽插频率到底是不大够的，李鹤东嘴上不肯松口，后穴更是死死绞着肉棒不放，贪恋那滚烫物件带来的饱腹感。

“人家可吃不下你爷们儿这根「赛活驴」，小傻子。”

谢金低低笑出了声，不再继续戏弄这具濒临崩溃的身体，开始了新一轮大开大合的肏弄，每一下都狠狠碾过腺体，囊袋在李鹤东双股间撞出清晰的交合声，与他身前铃铛的脆响渐渐重合。

与其交相辉映的是脸上已经挂了隐约泪痕的男人嘴里呜咽不清的呻吟叫春声，仿佛有一只肉肉的猫爪子在谢金胸口处挠着痒。

“就用前面出来哈，乖宝宝快射给我看。”

李鹤东被迫直起身子仰着脑袋靠在谢金肩头，两个人交叠在一起盯着他腿间颤巍巍的性器看。胸前硬成小石子的乳头缺乏抚慰，渐渐凝成了深红的颜色。谢金随便搓揉了两下便肿得更厉害，这里若是戴上两枚毛绒乳夹，该是很可爱的。

谢金下半身不停奋力抽插着，仍有闲情想些有的没的。而李鹤东连人带心快都被颠碎了，小肚子那时不时映出活驴那玩意儿的形状。

终于在谢金接连几十下横冲直撞后低吼着泄了出来，积压的欲望得到了释放，射向半空的浊液甚至还夹了几滴淡黄色的尿液。李鹤东随着阴茎一道疲软了下去，倒向柔软却潮湿的床铺。

缓缓慢下节奏的谢金伸手勾着李鹤东脖颈间的项圈，把人从一片狼藉的床单里捞到到自己胸前。未等他吻下去，李鹤东突然发狠在谢金喉结上咬了一口，刻下两排深深的牙印。

会发火吧？管他呢。李鹤东觉得自己就是个欠教训的野孩子，他仰着脖子努力做出一副凶狠的模样。

明明带着颤音，偏又说得理直气壮。

“你只能肏我，肏坏我。”

-

我的情 我的命 你要什么  
全世界 只有你 能对我 无恶不作  
尽管说 我的情 我的命 你要什么  
不过你 要小心 要还我

END.

\-----------------------------------------------------

BGM：陈奕迅《谋情害命》

写到一半看到了谢老师的微博，对不住，我写不出什么斯德哥尔摩什么暗黑文学了，就这样吧（委屈脸


End file.
